pienetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
41609
Hector's Journal The Stranger Things are picking up around here at pietheory.com. We're being monitored by an organization, while tracking a phenomenon and being assisted by an unknown entity. This isn’t the position Baron and I thought we’d be in when we decided to go public with our JUMP theory. I don't think the site has been hacked but it's always performed better then we thought it would. Baron and I used to joke it was haunted, that was until we started getting emails from ourselves, that we didn't write. Someone helping us out on the inside? Maybe. The Rubaiyat is a cute little poem, not really my thing. But the book only becomes interesting when the last line "Taman Shud" appears in a dead man's pocket. Not just any dead mans pocket, just one of the strangest murder mysteries of all time. I think Gerrymander is trying to warn us. You guys can talk about whatever you want on the site, but Baron and I have a target on our backs. And I don't want to end up dead on a beach. To the pie slice that painted a portrait of me… Wow. No one has ever done anything like that for me before. Thank you. To Titio, it was awesome to see you in person and hear your thoughts. We do in fact have an awesome team here at pietheory. I was really impressed, and educated by your lesson on tectonic plate movement. Thank you for having our backs. I’m no expert on relationships but a key component is to be able to grow and change with each other. Easier said than done. I want to remind everyone to take a little time for themselves and appreciate what you’ve got. Your PIE guys are a little stressed out and taking an afternoon to cool off before they try to reconvene. Baron’s cruising craigslist looking for lost love and I’m catching up on my new favorite comic book, Mysterius the unfathomable by Jeff Parker and Tom Fowler. I hope this isn't the calm before the storm. Like our community? So do we. Join us. Join the cause http://www.pietheory.com/index.html#register Posted on 2009-04-16 @ www.pietheory.com ---- The Baron Files Uncle Wilty So belly up to the bar, grab some stale peanuts and let me tell you a little story about my short Uncle...Uncle Wilty to be exact. In the woods I found a few interesting things: 1. Those small metallic objects I mentioned in my other post. They still feel warm to the touch and have a faint smell of gasoline or some other type of accelerant. I don't like this thing one bit. Never thought I would have trust issues with an inanimate object. Going to keep my eye on it. 2. Uncle Wilty: yeah, he is a small teddy bear I found in a bag. So what? He is mine and I am keeping him. Uncle Wilty has a rather large head. I am not sure if this points towards a superior intellect or a manufacturing defect. Who cares. I found him lying next to the tree in a lunch bag. I thought he was food. Now he lives in the PIE office. He is the Uncle I never had (or never wanted). Kind of cool he was free. I wonder how he got out there? I wonder what happened to all the crap around the tree? How did it vanish so fast? At the moment I don't care; the kettle is on and tea is calling. If you guys are cool, I mighty put a few pictures of Uncle Wilty up later...maybe...depends on how motivated I feel. More later from this Baron station... Baron---> Join the cause http://www.pietheory.com/index.html#register Posted on 2009-04-16 @ www.pietheory.com